Affairs of the Heart and Conflicts of the Brain
by RainboIsland
Summary: She seemed so breakable so small. But Abby couldn't help herself. Couldn't wait any longer to hold her again. Zabby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is the longest chapter I have ever written! It's pretty much all back story. What happened between them, and stuffs. This'll proly be five or so chapters. Or possibly more, depending on how my inspiration is feeling. This does in fact have a plot line too. :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any related characters.

The elevators opened with a small 'ding'. The team slowly filled out.

When Abby saw her, all her anger, all her heartbreak, washed away. She was there, five feet away. So close, and touchable.

She reached up and touched her cheek, running her thumb over her chin.

She seemed so breakable so small. But Abby couldn't help herself. Couldn't wait any longer to hold her again.

Ziva returned the hug mutely, limply. Abby hugged her loosely, as if afraid she might break her.

Abby with an inner cringe, wondered how long it had been since Ziva had known a friendly touch.

When the topic awkwardly came up of, where would she stay? While Ducky was better bandaging Ziva. Her old apartment _had_ been blown up. Abby not thinking of the consequences or the awkwardness that might ensue, offered to take her home to her apartment. It made sense, to everyone but Gibbs. Who knew of their secret history.

The car ride was quite. Abby pretended not to notice Ziva's eyes flicking at her. Taking her in.

Both were thinking of all the time they had spent together. Ziva wondering how Abby could take care of her after everything they had put her through.

XxXxXxX

Their first kiss.

It was late, they had planned a girl's night out. Ziva had drove. They had both had a fair amount to drink. Not to much, not to little. Ziva had walked Abby to her door.

With their friendly teasing that had slowly, with the help of alcohol, turned into flirting. It was beginning to feel less like a girl's night and more like a date. When they kissed, in that routine. Good date, goodnight kiss.

Both froze. It had just been a quick kiss on the lips, initiated by Abby. It had just felt so right.

So they tried it again. This time it lasted a little longer, it was no little peck. When they pulled apart, they were dizzy and heady. High on each other's kisses. They had to stop, before they were stumbling inside.

"We should do this again sometime," Abby stated her forehead leaning against Ziva's.

"Definitely," Ziva breathed out.

XxXxXxX

So it begun. Lunch dates. Dinner dates. Out, in. Movie nights. They spent the night together. They spent weekends together. Clothes were left at each others apartments.

They fell in love.

Secret glances at work. Quick kisses while they were alone. Finding blind spots from the cameras. Little games.

XxXxXxX

Abby fell down next to Ziva on the display bed. "You better be pretty honored about this David." She stated rolling over on the too stiff bed.

"Abby it was your idea. Your coffin is much to small for the two of us," Ziva replied rolling over also.

"This one is to hard." She added punching the too hard surface.

"Yeah," Abby agreed catching Ziva's wrist before she seriously wounded the innocent bed.

"Imagine Tony's reaction if we told him we were going bed shopping," Abby giggled, and Ziva deadpanned.

"Kidding," Abby stated still giggling, and jumping up to find a softer bed. She offered Ziva a hand. Ziva took the offered hand and used her momentum to glide effortlessly into a kiss.

XxXxXxX

They were in cute harmless love.

Then Jenny died. It was hard. Abby saw Ziva at her weakest. Broken, as one of the few people she had ever trusted was gone forever. She blamed herself, if she had been there. If she had been the security detail she was supposed to. She ran threw all of these scenarios to Abby after a small fit of tears. The first Abby had seen the whole time they had been together.

It only brought them closer.

Then Vance made his announcement. Ziva was going back to Israel. Probably forever.

It had been horrible, and had brought Ziva to tears once again. This time under the effect of Abby's.

"Abby, Abby, Abby," Ziva cooed, staying strong through her tears. As she cradled her in her lap, rubbing her back.

"We can stay-" She sobbed and her back lurched. "We can do long-" she sobbed again, and this time didn't even try to go on. She knew it wouldn't work, she knew that Ziva would be unreachable most of the time undercover or otherwise. She wouldn't put Abby through that. She wouldn't be able to put herself through that.

That didn't mean it made it feel any better. It ripped at both of them beyond belief. They had found something in each other that they hadn't felt anywhere else, and now they were being pulled apart by someone higher up on the food chain.

They stayed like that through the night. Ziva held Abby, and part way through the night. When Ziva had slipped away into sleeps embrace. Abby shifted them so she could hold her girlfriend one more time.

XxXxXxX

It was dimly lit in Director David's office. He sat behind his desk as he told his only living child that she could go back to NCIS. Under one condition, she kept up her relationship with Micheal. What he didn't know was that there never had been a relationship. It had just been Ziva playing the dutiful daughter in the hopes that her father could possibly get her back to America, back to Abby.

"I do not want to be with _Micheal_,"Ziva sneered his name, as she yelled at her father. She had felt like she was lying to him and Micheal so far and it was breaking her. All she could think about when she was with him was Abby.

All the time they had spent together. All the things they had done together. All the loving words, and touches, embraces, they had shared. It dwarfed, and insulted what she was pretending to have with Micheal.

"I know about this _woman_," Eli replied throwing as much scorn into the word, as Ziva had Micheal.

"If you want to go back to America. If you want to go back to NCIS, you will be with Micheal." Ziva let out a sigh, she knew she was losing this battle no matter what. "You will not try to evade me, or attempt to sneak around with her." He said the words in a voice like steel. Her head snapped back up at the last order.

What was he going to do? Force her to fall in love with him?

"If you do," he continued. "I will not only call you back here, I will make sure. You never see this woman again." Ziva forced herself not to let any emotion show. She didn't know how she would stand being around Abby so much but not be _with _her. She wondered briefly, if she should even go, if it was worth it. Could she do that to Abby.

No she loved NCIS, she loved Abby. She would not take the cowards way out. She would not hide behind her fathers orders.

"I am going." She stated. Finally meeting her father's eyes.

XxXxXxX

They rushed at each other when Ziva exited the elevator. Ziva forgot for a moment her Father's threat. She forgot for a moment about her facade with Micheal. All she remembered as she met Abby's arms was the safe haven she had found there.

But it wasn't safe anymore, and that thought stung her as she whispered in Abby's ear.

"_We cannot do this anymore."_

Pulling out of Abby's crushing embrace. Wincing, her explosion injuries aching. Along with her heart. She hoped Abby wouldn't make a scene in front of McGee and Gibbs, who were still unaware of their relationship status before she left. The hurt, the confusing the shock, was written all over Abby's face.

I made Ziva want to take it all back, to grab back hold of her. Kiss that frown away. Tell her how much she loved her over and over. But no, she had made her decision. She had to be the strong Mossad officer.

As long as she was a Mossad officer, liason or not, her father still had a firm grip on her. His threats, and the terror he struck in her had as strong a grip here in the states. If not stronger, now that she saw and felt again what he was threatening to take away.

XxXxXxX

Later that night, they were at a bar. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and Ziva. Celebrating, being on the road to having the team back together.

In between drinks, while Ducky was recounting something actually quite interesting. Something that had gripped McGee, and Gibbs, attention. Ziva pulled Abby away from the rest of the group. Into the alley beside the bar.

Ziva opened her mouth to explain, but Abby beat her to it.

"What the hell?" The three words echoed through the alley until Ziva could draw up a response. Abby's arms were thrown out to the side, her jacket hanging open. Her shoulders stiff, and her face contorted with confusion, anger, and just a twinge of heartbreak.

Ziva tried to throw up the same defenses from back at the bullpen. But she had had a drink, and the alcohol weakened her just slightly. Abby used to melt her with just a look while under the influence, and that was when she got pretty much bi-daily doses of sex and cuddling. She was no match for this.

She took a step forward, and Abby's body language shifted slightly. Melting along with Ziva to the need they felt for each other, that went beyond something physical.

Abby dropped her arms limply at her sides, and her mask of anger fell. To be nothing but heartbreak. The tension was almost tangible.

Ziva took another step toward Abby. She was now in Abby's personnel space. She ran her knuckles over the quivering goth's jawline. Abby let out a breathy sigh, and nuzzled Ziva's hand. Drawn to the touch, like a moth to the flame.

"I am sorry Abby," Ziva whispered against the shell of Abby's ear. They were so close their body heat mingled. "I cannot hurt you anymore."

"What?" Abby groaned distracted, trapping Ziva's hand between her jaw and shoulder. Terrified she would take the appendage back.

"I saw how easily I could be drawn back to Israeli. I saw how much it hurt you." Ziva's jaw quivered. "How much it hurt me." Ziva added quietly. Showing once again, how much she trusted Abby. To show such weakness.

"We're not getting back together are we?" Abby asked her chest heaving, and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I am sorry Abby." Ziva repeated, not yet drawing back her hand.

"I still love you?" Abby said it like a question. It shattered Ziva's already broken heart.

"Abby..," Ziva trailed off. She would be wrong to tell her she still loved her. Which she so very much did. It just wouldn't be fair. She couldn't give Abby false hope, where there was none to be had.

XxXxXxX

Abby spent too much time around Gibbs. Especially when she Gibbs, and Ducky where the only ones left from their original team. So after she had gotten over the initial heartbreak, the instinctual 'gut' that had started to form as an after effect of being around a lot of Gibbs. She knew something wasn't right.

Sure the fact that the woman she had fallen so very much in love with suddenly not wanting to be with her was wrong. Even though she knew Ziva wanted her. It was something about it. It was something holding her back. After many attempts to get Gibbs to help her without telling him of her and Ziva's _previous_ relationship. She finally caved and told him.

Gibbs not being a man of many words. Had just held her petting her back, as she recited the whole grueling story. He helped her find out what 'wasn't right.'

Abby found out about Micheal, and the heartbreak was starting all over again.

XxXxXxX

Ziva was resting her head on her fist. Blowing a curl out of her face. Watching her monitor, scanning. It was late, the only light in the big office space being the desk lamp on her desk. She was alone in the bull pen. Probably the whole building, except for a few janitorial staff.

When she heard the thump of familiar platform boots. Platform boots, she had undone the buckles to and pulled off of her exhausted girlfriend multiple times. "Is Gibbs still here...," Abby trailed off when she saw Ziva was the only one in the bullpen section. The whole bull pen.

She was probably just realizing how late it was with the dimmed lights. Unlike the florescent lights of her lab, which weren't on a timer.

She looked Ziva who was now perked up with a deer in the headlights look on her face. They hadn't talked really since that night in the alley. They avoided each other when there wasn't anyone else in the room. It was because of this. The thick almost tangible, awkwardness. Also they were scared to be alone with each other.

They were scared they wouldn't be able to hold back, from the pull they felt between them.

Like now, Abby was stepping closer to her desk.

Abby watched Ziva stiffen and put up her walls.

"I know about Micheal," Abby stated. All the anger, and pain she had originally felt, when she found out was gone. Replaced with confusion. Ziva's eyebrows rose. She couldn't imagine the heartbreak, betrayal, Abby was feeling. But it was better this way. It was better that Abby was mad at her. Than she know the truth. If she knew the truth. Ziva would have the temptation to try to out smart her father, anything to be with her. And Ziva knew from experience that would never end well. Her father was a powerful man.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Abby asked, using all her strength to hold her voice even.

"I did not want to hurt you more than, I already have." Ziva stated bowing her head.

"You don't need to protect me, I'm a big girl, remember." Abby replied taking another step to her.

"I am sorry, It's just I want to." She finished in a whisper, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Abby rested a hand on Ziva's shoulder, and she jumped. She hadn't realized how close she had gotten. Slowly she ran a thumb over one of Ziva's shoulder blades.

"Abby." Ziva warned, as she felt herself start to sink into the old position. Late nights, after long days, tired sore muscles. Abby pressed another thumb into the taught muscle.

"Ziva please, just let me pretend. Just one more time." Abby begged. As she sat on Ziva's filing cabinet. Running her fingers over the smooth fabric of Ziva's blouse. Dancing over the toned muscles.

This was so wrong. She was just leading Abby on. But she wasn't making any move to stop her. She missed Abby's touch so much. She missed Abby in general. Her warm smiles. Her crushing hugs. Their inside jokes and banter that would drive DiNozzo crazy.

When she felt the small warm pressure of Abby's lips on her temple, she groaned. She _really_ missed Abby. "I am sorry," she repeated for the hundredth time under her breath.

XxXxXxX

When Gibbs, and Tony returned from Israel without Ziva. Abby was shocked to say the least.

Sure Ziva had cared about Micheal. Maybe even loved him, but she.. Abby couldn't get her head around it.

It took a lot of thought for Ziva. She just didn't think she could face Abby without the excuse of Micheal. She was to put it plainly was weak. She hadn't felt love like what she had with Abby, anywhere else. She knew if she couldn't use Micheal to force Abby away she would cave to temptation. But that would only get Abby hurt, or possibly god forbid killed, in the end. She could not hurt Abby.

It led to many restless nights. Needy dreams. Sweet dreams. Nightmares. They were still in love.

XxXxXxX

Now Ziva was back, there was no Micheal. It was obvious she still loved Abby. Abby wanted an explanation.

**A/N** So this is _seven pages_ I loved writing it. A lot of these ideas have been bouncing around in my head, attempting to make a story line. Then I got writing and this showed up all extremely long and such. So if you like it tell me so by clicking that button, and I'll probably right more faster c:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Chapter two! After my monster chapter (it was monstrous to me) this feel insufficient. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. I just like to mess with them, and make them fall in love and stuff.

Abby offered Ziva a shower while she made something to eat. Ziva just shook her head yes mutely.

Ziva stepped into the squeaky clean bathroom and smiled for the first time in she doesn't no how long. She always loved how much of a control freak Abby was. Before she can help it she's staring at herself in the mirror.

Her usually full, caramel tan cheeks were thin and pale. She ran her fingers through her lank hair. It retained it's curls, but it felt all wrong against her fingers. She blamed it on the fact that she couldn't remember the last time it was washed. She let out a small grunt as she tried to pull through the tangles she encounters.

Soon she was fussing over it and letting out little squeaks as she tries to finger through what she knew were mats. Then she froze. The smell of Abby's purely homemade chicken noodle soup hitting her nose. It gave her this lulling feeling. Her small panic instantly calming.

The shower. Conditioner and a comb should help her hair.

As she shed her clothes she caught a few more glimpses of herself in the mirror. She'll be adding a few more scars to her collection. The water took a few moments to heat up, in which she stood there naked and shivering.

When she stepped in to the artificial waterfall she let out a small hiss, as the water made contact with her cuts and bruises. Followed by a sigh as the initial shock wears of and the hot water rolls down her tired, cold, tortured body.

She opened her eyes and when she saw the walls she can't hold back memories of Abby naked against them. Or her pressed between Abby and the pure white tile wall. It sends shivers down her spine, along with a sense of longing. That comes with any memory of what her and Abby used to have.

She swiveled around, and throws out an arm to keep to falling at the sudden dizziness that assaults her. She pressed a palm to her eyes. She couldn't wait to eat that chicken noodle soup. So she started the attack on her hair. All the while worrying about the fact that she would eventually have to _talk _to Abby.

XxXxXxX

After Ziva vanished into the bathroom Abby set to work making chicken noodle soup, Ziva's favorite American meal.

She didn't know how she was going to talk to Ziva. She was just so happy to have her back, mute as she was. She didn't want to scare her off with questions.

XxXxXxX

When Ziva exited the shower her skin felt soft and vulnerable, but so wonderfully clean. She had also managed to untangle her hair to a degree. When she had washed herself she had noticed just how thin she was. She had lost a lot of muscle tone, and muscle for that matter, due to malnutrition. They had limited supplies, she had gotten the left overs.

Ziva wrapped a towel around her, and for the first time wondered what she was going to put on. She glanced at where she had dumped the clothes that she had been wearing for what seemed like ever to her. on the floor. Something caught her eye.

A NCIS t-shirt, a pair of gray sweat pants, and underwear, all hers. They lay folded on the counter. Ziva realized maybe she hadn't gotten all of her clothes when she had left for Israel the first time. She shivered and decided she should put the clothes on instead of just staring at them. She ran her finger over a partially healed cut on her thigh as she pulled her pants on, and let out a whimper.

Usually she would scold herself at showing her weaknesses so clearly. But here, in Abby's apartment, she felt so safe. So why was she so scared to go talk to the woman that made her feel so safe?

She hugged herself and opened the door, to find the love of her life, and get some of that soup that smelled so delicious.

XxXxXxX

She peeked around the corner of the hallway. Abby was bouncing on her toes, stirring the pot of soup. It had to be close to done.

She was humming under her breath.

Ziva took a few hesitant steps around the corner. Abby turned. Ziva froze, taking on that deer in the headlights look again. They stood there for almost a minute.

"Ziva?" Abby said her name like a question.

"Abby," Ziva said it more firmly. It was the first thing Abby had heard from her in three months.

"I am sorry," Ziva stated not knowing what else to say. She looked down at her feet, bare on the carpet. It was the only thing she could think to say. Actually it wasn't. She was afraid to say anything else. There were so many things she wanted to say.

I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I never wanted to leave you. I did not love Micheal. Barely even cared about him. I love you. My father made me be with him. My father made me be not with you. I love you. I miss you. My father said I could come back after Micheal died, but I did not think I could not be with you yet have you so close anymore. I was trying to protect you. You say you hate it when I do that, but you know I you love it when I hold you and keep you safe. I love you. Oh, I love you so much.

"You keep saying that but you're not doing anything about it." Abby replied meekly. Turning back to her soup.

"Why did you do it? I know you still love me. You can't deny it, it's to obvious." Abby added. She didn't need to elaborate on the 'it.' They both knew it meant a lot of things. 'It' was, not letting them pick up where they left off before she was sent back to Israel. 'It' was Micheal, the relationship they had, had. 'It' was pretending she didn't still love Abby. 'It' was going back to Israel after Micheal died, without saying goodbye to Abby.

Unable to hold back any longer. Unable to let Abby go on believing that she did ever want to not be with her.

So she poured out her heart, every detail of her father's commands, threats. She felt something hot and wet on her cheeks, and realized she was crying, _dammit._

Toward the end she was stumbling over her words slightly. She didn't realize how hard it would be to tell all of this to Abby. Because sure she was trying to protect Abby. But that didn't make it okay. She had broken her heart. Not of her own accord, but of Vance's. Then stomped on it. She didn't deserve Abby's love.

"But I wanted to tell you..., but I-" Ziva felt a small sob break through her chest. "I.., was afraid..., I would not be able to-" Ziva's voice cracked with another sob. She looked up from the ground she had been staring at.

Abby's chest ached. Ziva was stumbling over her words. Her tears making it hard to speak. She was hugging her stomach. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Abby took a few more steps toward Ziva, now a great deal in her personnel space. She placed a finger to Ziva's lips stopping her desperate words.

"Ziva, I'm sorry." Abby whispered. But before she had time to wonder why Abby was _apologizing_ to _her_. The thin pale digit on her mouth was replaced with warm lips.

Lips she had missed oh so badly. Lips she had wanted to kiss for so long. So many times she had just felt the urge at the most random times. Soon warm arms were encircling her, pulling her into a firm embrace.

Ziva let out an involuntary whimper. Her head was spinning when Abby pulled away. She was still pressed as close to Abby as she could get.

"I've missed you." Abby stated her hands coming to rest on Ziva's lower back. Ziva nuzzled her face into Abby's neck, pressing her lips lightly against the soft skin of a collarbone.

"I have missed you too," Ziva breathed against her neck, making Abby shiver. God, how much she's missed her.

"I never stopped loving you." Abby added moving her chin to rest on Ziva's head.

"I," Ziva stopped she felt wrong telling Abby she had never stopped loving her. But she wondered briefly if she should.

"I love you too." She settled on.

**A/N** Yay! Fastish update, and kisses, and making up. I promise I won't make Ziva cry anymore. Hopefully. Yeah, so review! I love it so much when you do!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** So this picks up right where it left off. It's pretty much pure fluff, because I've had too much heartbreak, and just plain not fluff up to this point. So fluff and kisses, and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or any of the fabulousness that comes along with it.

Abby ran her fingers up Ziva's back in thier embrace, smiling. She couldn't help it. She finally had her Ziva where she belonged.

Ziva shivered as her fingers brushed over her spine. "Hmm," she purred against Abby's collarbone again. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other, but the soup was done, and the noodles were going to start getting mushy.

Abby attempted the pull Ziva toward the stove but only got a grumble and a kiss on the jaw bone. So

she gripped the backs of Ziva's thighs lifted her up, and against her squeals of protest her on the kitchen island.

"Aren't you hungry?" Abby asked stirring the soup one final time as Ziva feigned a pout. Her arms crossed pushing up her already perky breasts.

"Yes." Ziva caved dropping her arms. It bothered Abby how thin Ziva had gotten, as Abby ladled Ziva some soup. She handed Ziva the bowl and moved between the knees and leaned her head against her chest. Eating blowing on her own. They just wanted to be touching in anyway.

When they had finished their soup Ziva's eyelids were drooping. Jet lag strikes again.

"We should probably get you to bed." Abby teased kissing Ziva on the nose. Ziva smiled sleepily and tilted her head so their lips met. Their lips lingered. Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby's waist pulling her back between her legs. Abby pulled back from her and leaned their foreheads together. Ziva let out a small yawn. Abby chuckled, and let her racing heart slow down.

"Bed?" Abby asked smiling and lifting Ziva back up. Which Ziva frowned at. Abby had mixed emotions about the fact that she could carry Ziva. She loved it on one hand. But on another hated it because it meant that she had lost a lot of weight. She hadn't been able to lift her for more than a few steps before. Now she could carry her to her bedroom barely out of breath.

She dropped her carefully on the bed they had bought together almost a year ago. Abby turned to her dresser to find her pajamas.

"Come here." Ziva grumbled and sat up, Abby turned back around with a hand on her shoulder forced Ziva back down. This was repeated about five times before Abby, frustrated, straddled Ziva, and pinned her to the bed.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just changing." Abby stated placing a kiss on Ziva's forehead.

"You do not need to leave to change," Ziva informed Abby as she started working at her belt.

"Ziva!" Abby squealed, grabbing her wrists just as she slid the belt from it's loops.

"I will take my pants off too if you want to be fair?" Ziva said cheekily. Then undid the catch and fly of her jeans, Abby's hands still lax on her wrists. Before she shrugged them off, and pushed her dark jeans to her knees, as far as she could get them in their current situation.

After Ziva did all she could with Abby's pants she ran her hands up her back to the clasp of her bra. Soon Abby was in just her t-shirt and panties, and the two were curled together under the covers.

"What about taking your pants off?" Abby breathed against Ziva's ear. Pretty sure she was already asleep.

"It is cold." She replied snuggling into Abby.

"I'll keep you warm?" Abby proposed. But Ziva was out like a light. _Light,_ Abby fidgeted to turn it off.

XxXxXxX

Abby woke up in the dark Ziva was whimpering. _Whimpering_, not like Ziva. Not that Abby could blame her, after what she had been through. She wrapped the arm that was around Ziva's waist tighter. Stroking her hair. Ziva had told Abby once that she felt safest in her arms. It really didn't make sense, the other way around yes, but hey love didn't have to make sense.

Soon Ziva had calmed back down. Her nightmare had probably passed Abby reasoned.

XxXxXxX

In the morning Ziva caved to the proposition of another shower. It was cold, and Ziva still felt like she hadn't washed all of Somali off yet. Abby wondered if she ever could.

A few minutes later Abby realized Ziva didn't have a clean towel. She set it down on the counter, and couldn't help glancing at the petite brunette. Visible through the foggy glass of the shower door. She could finally call her her girlfriend again. She jolted out of her stupor when she realized she was ogling. That was wrong, she was beaten up, and starved..., and naked.., and wet.

"Well are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join me?" Ziva asked sliding the door open, her wet curls spilling around her.

"I shouldn't, I mean, you..," Abby trailed off unable to think of an argument as what she had, in a more primal way, needed for months. Was given to her at no cost, no more hurt involved. She was turning it down? Why again?

"I need help with my hair." Ziva stated, leaning more out of the shower. Attempting to pull that tease back out of her, from where it had been hiding for too long.

"M'okay," Abby stumbled over her words as she got glimpses at the rest of Ziva's naked body.

"Well come here." Ziva said chuckling and exasperated.

"Yeah!" Abby jolted, and abandoned her clothes for the shower.

XxXxXxX

All they did in the shower was get clean. When they got out and made it to Abby's room. Their room? That was a different story.

Abby had assessed all of Ziva little cuts, bruises, and various other wounds. Given almost everyone a kiss to get better, close to or near it, or on some other spot of reachable skin that had absolutely no relation. She had counted the new scars to her collection. Ziva had taken her time reacquainting herself with Abby's tattoos, and all the flesh that surrounded them.

Then they were laying tangled up in each other. Ziva was beginning to ache again. Abby landed a kiss on Ziva's bare shoulder, the closest thing she could reach.

"We should probably get dressed." Abby stated but made no move to. Ziva just groaned.

"Why?" She moved so her chin was resting on Abby's upper chest.

"_Because_ you've been gone for like ever. We thought you were dead. So people might want to come see you." Abby replied running a finger down the curve of Ziva's side.

"Tell them I am not available." Ziva groaned rolling over to snuggle into Abby's side. Exhaustion taking over, and claiming her for itself for a little while. Abby smiled and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

**A/N** Fluff! I hope you liked it. There was absolutely no point, or plot to this chapter. So.., but the fluff, it's part of why I love this pairing so much! I promise plot development in the next chapter (probably) Also, I'm very weird about my ratings. Who thinks this should be M? Tell me in your review I know you were going to be nice enough to write c:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **So I've pretty much ditched the T.V story line. Plus I'm sorry I took sooooo long to update. I have this annoying thing I have to do all day they call school.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to NCIS. If I did the Tiva rumors would be squashed, and C. would be killed, accidentally. With no forensic evidence.

It was amazing how much four days could do for Ziva. She had run that morning. She was really starting to get back to herself.

So that was why Abby had brought up talking to Gibbs. Ziva at first had rejected the notion. She had betrayed his team. Him. So Abby joking had brought up a peace offering.

Ziva had taken her seriously.

So there they were. In the hardware store. Abby who had known Gibbs longer than anyone on the team. Other the maybe Jenny had. (Abby had trouble reminding herself that Jenny had not been on their team.) With all her Gibbs experience had suggested something to work on his boat.

"Hand tools aisle 13!" Abby exclaimed darting down the aisle. Ziva chased after her ever hyper girlfriend. She caught her around the waist. Loving that because Abby had chosen a pair of skater shoes that morning instead of her usual three inch platforms. Making them almost even in height. Also making her at easy kissing range.

Ziva landed a small kiss on her girlfriend's temple. Before focusing again on her mission.

XxXxXxX

The next morning. It was a Monday. Ziva knew Abby loathed Monday's. She loved her job. Nobody who knew Abby could think otherwise. But that love was only countered by her love for sleep. (And her love for Ziva topped them all but she tried not to get mushy.)

Ziva scrawled a note and placed it on top of the alarm clock. Where she'd be sure to find it when she woke up without any freak outs. She needed to leave early if she wanted to catch Gibbs at home. But wouldn't wake her vampire girlfriend to do so.

She stood outside the door hand frozen on a half raised knock.

_Should she knock?_

She tried the nob.

Unlocked.

Very much like Gibbs.

She slipped inside.

"Gibbs?" She called. She ran her hand through her hair. This was a mistake. She should just go. Pretend it never happened. Go back possibly cuddle with Abby for a few minutes before she had to go to work.

Work.

That's why she was here. To sort out the mess she had made. If she had to beg Gibbs to let her stay here. She could not go back to her father.

"Ziva?" Gibbs's voice jolted Ziva out of her thoughts. She was standing leaning over the back of his couch. Ziva was embarrassed that she hadn't heard him. Then again Gibbs had always been one of the only people who could sneak up on her.

Ziva offered the small box containing her "peace offering."

"You come to talk." It was more of a statement than a question. Ziva just nodded.

XxXxXxX

"You want to become an NCIS agent?" Gibbs asked the hint of disbelief in his voice scaring Ziva. She had unknowingly adopted Abby childish notion that Gibbs could do anything. Now she wasn't so sure and it scared her.

She knew that becoming a Mossad Liaison Officer again, involved telling Mossad you were alive. Ziva wasn't so sure she wanted father to know that just yet.

"I, know that it will be complicated. But I love this team. You are my family." Ziva looked down at her feet terrified Gibbs would dismiss her silly notion. She wasn't even an American citizen.

"It'll be complicated, but I don't think I'm the person you should be talking to this about." Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder and Ziva thought she would melt. She had his blessing to move up in the chain of command.

XxXxXxX

Abby was clacking away at her keyboard. Ziva had missed this sight. The angle, Abby sitting on her stool in front of her monitor. White lab coat spilling down her back. Totally absorbed in whatever was going on, on that screen.

Ziva couldn't count the amount of times she had stood here. Concealed by the brick wall. Just watching Abby in her natural habitat. She never approached. Never stayed for to long, afraid in a slightly paranoid way her father would find out. But she had learned the hard way not to underestimate the man.

But now she could approach. She had just talked to Vance, and had decided she wanted to talk to Abby, and she couldn't wait till she got home at the end of the day.

"Hello beautiful," Ziva drawled running her hand over her lover's shoulders, and sitting on the stool next to her. Spinning it slowly from side to side, nervously.

"What's up?" Abby asked finally taking her eyes off of the screen to look at her Ziva. Who looked nervous and flustered.

"I just talked to the director." She stated her fingers going up to twirl in her hair.

"Sweet..., are you going to have to talk to your father?" Abby asked catching Ziva's wrist, and hooking a finger under her chin. Forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"I am not going to be reinstated in my former position," Ziva replied turning her hand in Abby's grip so she could lace their fingers together.

"Ziva?" Abby said warily the look of confusion almost clouding the fear in her eyes. She just got her Ziva back, she wasn't giving her up so easy.

"I am going to become an NCIS agent. I know it will be complicated, it might not even work. But it is worth a try." Ziva looked slowly up into Abby's eyes again. To see that beautiful sparkle she had missed, and fallen in love with.

"Special Agent David. Has a nice ring to it." Abby giggled pulling Ziva closer, so she was barely sitting on the stool anymore.

"I will have to go through a psychological trial. Then a probationary period."

"Probie.., even better."

**A/N** Does anyone else see the plot? I see it, but I don't know if anyone else does. I see two chapters left in this! Tell me if you like it, or review. Both involve that button down there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Yay updates! So I didn't die, I just have teachers who don't understand that you people my readers are more important than them. So I have to do their homework before I write. :( Hope you like it. Plus the magnificent bo'sai encouraged me to make this a little longer than previously planned, hope you guys are alright with that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or anything else that seems widely known.

A bright ring broke the groggy silence of the dark bedroom.

"M-uhm," Ziva grumbled burrowing deeper into Abby's chest.

"It's for you." Abby mumbled while clutching Ziva closer to her.

"It is your phone Abby?" Came Ziva's confused muffled reply from her hiding place in Abby's chest.

It rang again, and neither woman moved to get it. On the fourth ring Ziva gave out a small huff, and fumbled for the land line on the bedside table. Dropping it twice.

"_Hello?" _Ziva pulled the blankets back around her to block out the cold.

"_Ah Ziva. How could you not tell your father that you are safe and sound?" _An all to familiar voice came scratchy over the line. Ziva's blood rain cold. She stiffened defensively. as if her father could reach over the line, and snatch her away from Abby.

She felt Abby's arm wrap protectively around her waist at the feel of her muscles tensing. Despite herself she relaxed into the touch. Abby asked a quiet "who is it?" against her ear. She tried not to let the terror she was feeling show. She hoped her father didn't hear the question.

"_Ziva? Are you still there?" _

"_Yes... How did you get this number?"_ Ziva let the question ring over the phone line to Israel. Then it dawned on her that she didn't know if her father was in Israel. He could be right outside the apartment for all she knew. All that Mossad training, and she didn't check the area code. Or even the caller I.D.

"_Good, I am having a plane arranged for you to come back home."_ He ignored her question. Blundering on in his way. Ziva felt herself stiffen again. She was scared, her heart was pounding in her ears. She wondered if Abby could hear it.

She felt Abby give her a little comforting squeeze. She couldn't lose this again.

"_No," _and with that Ziva hung up the phone and rolled over to burrow back into Abby's chest.

"We need to call Gibbs." Abby hoped what she felt on her shirt weren't tears.

XxXxXxX

Gibbs insisted that they come to his place.

So know he was watching them curled on his couch together. Under a soft fleece blanket. He knew he didn't need to watch the door. But he couldn't help the bad feeling in his famous gut.

Sure the two had broken one of his rules. Never date a co-worker. But he couldn't help but think how perfect they were. Their bodies even seemed to be made for each other. The way they fit together. Seamlessly into each others curves.

He got up and turned the wood in the small fire he had started in his fireplace. When he turned back around he caught the sparkle reflected from the fire in Ziva's open eye, the other hidden by a sleeping Abby.

He adjusted the blanket and patted Ziva's unruly curls.

"Sleep. You're gonna need it."

Ziva nuzzled back into Abby's shoulder and took his advice.

XxXxXxX

Ziva woke up to the dinging of Gibbs's doorbell. She was no longer enveloped in Abby's soft warmth. She groped next the her searching for her human furnace. The doorbell dinged again, and things fell together in her brain.

"Abby do not answer the door!" She attempted to yell but it only came out as a scratchy whisper. She leapt off of their make-shift bed wildly swirling around for her lover.

She saw the door open, Abby was at it.

"Abby!" She yelped running to the door. Socks slipping on the hardware floor. She threw herself at the door. Abby turned to her, a confused look on her face.

"It's Tony." She caught Ziva around the waist to stop her from slamming into her. Their body's bumped together anyway.

"Hey Ziva," Tony gave a little wave from around the door.

"Freak out a bit?" Abby asked holding her still.

"Do not answer the door." Ziva ordered quietly wrapping her arms around Abby and resting her head on her shoulder. Not caring if Tony knew about her and Abby's relationship.

Abby steered her back towards the couch.

"I checked the peephole first." Abby ensured Ziva, placing a small kiss on her temple. Which got an even more bewildered look from Tony.

"Bullets go through doors," Ziva grumbled. Twining their fingers together.

"So the stories I hear from McGoo are true. You two are a thing?" He asked with a bit of a pervy quirk to his brow.

"A thing?" Ziva looked to Abby for help.

"Yeah Tony we're together." Abby gave Ziva another kiss, this time on the forehead.

"Can I get a kiss on the lips? You know draw it out." Tony asked flourishing his hands fingers slowly coming together, for affect.

"Leave'm alone," Gibbs scolded slapping Tony on the back of the head, as he walked by with his coffee. Then he pointed to Abby.

"You," he pointed to Abby, "stay away from the door, unless I say it's okay... Okay?"

"Yes'sir," Abby shook her head furiously.

"So, status update!" Gibbs commanded of Tony.

"Director Dav-eed sent some of his mossad goons, no offense Ziva, over to Abby's apartment. Since Ziva cut their father daughter reunion short. Now he is heading to NCIS himself." Tony relayed the information quickly, gasping for air at the end.

"My father is coming here?" Ziva jumped up still grasping Abby's hand possessively.

"Well technically to NCI-" Tony started but Gibbs cut across her. "We'll get it taken care of." He gave Tony a stern look.

"You two get dressed," he pointed to Abby and Ziva. Ziva was suddenly very self-conscious that she was standing in front of Tony and Gibbs in just a tee shirt, underwear and socks.

"We're going to NCIS?" Abby piped up smiling.

XxXxXxX

The buzzing hum of the heating system was the only sound in the dim interrogation room.

Eli David sat with his hands clasped in front of him. One foot tapping. Impatient. He wondered why he had been put in an interrogation room. He was a friend of the director. Not a threat. He just wanted to collect his confused, defiant daughter. It was rare he'd go on this type of errand himself, but he was hoping he could _influence_ her to once again leave this _woman_. Hopefully this time for good. He was hoping to get her back as a full time Mossad officer.

The door clicked open and in sauntered a man, he recognized as Tony DiNozzo. One of Gibbs team members.

"Hello there Director David. Sorry for the less than homy furnishings. The conference rooms are being cleaned." He had a certain air to him that Director David didn't like. That brilliant grin, that went up to his eyes. A through and through, spotless, fake smile. Eli knew that he had an ulterior motive, this man did not want Ziva going home with Eli.

"I am wondering why I am even down here. All I want is to escort my daughter home. You have had plenty of time to debrief her. I _am_ a little confused as to why I was not informed to the fact that she was alive and healthy." He returned agent DiNozzo's hospitality and sincerity to the tee.

"Well here's the thing. One she says she is home. She has started work on becoming an NCIS agent. Two, you weren't informed, because she didn't want you to know." Tony leaned his chair back onto it's back legs rocking slowly. Attempting to show his light-heartedness.

"She does not know what is good for her. She suffered in Somali and blames that on Mossad. She needs to come home to recover." Eli broke into a small smile, in an attempt to seem harmless. He was anything but.

"She has a home here." Tony stated. With no more fake brightness.

"She needs to be with her family the people that love her." Director David said it slowly, over enunciating a bit. Like he was talking to a child.

"The people here love her." Tony shot the man a loose grin.

"Oh!" Tony jumped letting his chair fall back onto all fours, and leaning onto the table. "Is this about Abby? Not exactly smiled upon in Jewish custom is it?" Tony asked biting the inside of his cheek. He knew he was getting under the other man's skin.

"This is a family matter." Eli wasn't giving up any unnecessary information.

"Well that really sucks, because I knew this real nice girl in high school. A real babe, we worked together too, but she wouldn't stay with me because her parents didn't approve. See she was raised Catholic, and I- What I'm trying to say is Abby and Ziva really love each other. I don't think that it should matter if they're both girls or not. Love is love. Especially that strong." Tony came to rest his head on his hands, looking straight into the other man's eyes. He saw something there.

"I want to talk to my daughter."

XxXxXxX

Ziva ran a finger down the slope of Abby's cheek. She was focused on the screen full of algorithm.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked circling behind her and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Trying to hack McGee's computer." She ran a hand up to grip Ziva's which were clasped by her collarbone.

"Why?" Ziva looked at the glowing numbers that made no sense to her.

"It's hard and takes my mind off things. Plus if I ever do, I can see if he has anything I can tease him about," she turned in her lover's arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know something else that takes your mind, and mine off of things." Ziva whispered against Abby's cheek. Then fidgeted so their lips met.

Abby wrapped her hands around Ziva's neck holding their lips together. Ziva practically fell onto Abby's lap as she pulled her closer. Their lips never breaking contact. Ziva ran her tongue over Abby's bottom lip. Begging for entry. Which she happily granted, and began to explore the familiar territory she found there. The taste of Abby, with a tinge of caf-pow exploding on her tongue.

Ziva pulled away when Abby's hips rolled into hers against her will.

"I missed that." Abby breathed between gasps for air. Ziva straightened up her cheeks flushed and her lips puffy, and pink.

"So did I," she placed a small kiss on Abby's lips. She wanted to linger, but the heat between her legs told her it wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to get carried away.

"If you two are done making out your daddy wants to talk to you Ziv-ah." Tony joked with a small undertone of seriousness as he strolled into the lab. Not knowing he had just missed the making out.

"I do not want to speak to him," Ziva grumbled. Mention of her father killing her heightened libido.

"You have to. He wants you to come home with him. Me thinks you're the only one who can prove to him you don't wanna." Tony tapped Ziva on the shoulder as he said you.

"Oh trust me I am the last person that will prove anything to him," she stated swatting Tony's hand away.

"Go talk to him." Abby commanded, giving Abby a small swat on the behind. Which didn't go unnoticed by Tony. Ziva looked over her shoulder at the action. She didn't want to go talk to her father, it would most likely end in an argument anyway. She wanted to kiss those soft, still puffy, red lips.

"Can I have my gun?" Ziva turned back to Tony hopefully.

"We don't want any dead people Ziv-ah!" Tony grinned brightly.

"My knife?" She begged, as they walked out of the lab.

"No!" He scolded attempting to mimic Abby's earlier punishment. Ziva whipped around and caught his arm.

"Try it again and I'll break your wrist!" She hissed.

"You used a contraction!" Tony squeaked excitedly.

**A/N** So yay! New chapter! Making out time! Hope you liked it. I picked the plot line back up. So review for faster updates, I'll hopefully have another chapter up by the end of the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I promised another update before the end of the weekend. Warning I dropped the f bomb. I think for the first time in a fan fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything NCIS or pretty much anything that makes money.

The florescent lights were annoying Ziva. The unending buzz that they made. She just wished it would stop. She just wanted silence. She went back to staring at the man seated at the steel table in the room.

XxXxXxX

"How long they been in there boss?" Tony asked from the other side of the one way glass.

"Bout twenty minutes," Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Have either of them said anything?" Tony questioned moving closer to the glass.

"Nope," he took another sip.

XxXxXxX

Eli cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat. Ziva moved from where she was standing leaning against the corner of the room, to the other corner.

"Ziva, this is ridiculous. Just come home with me," he tried to give her his most sincere empathetic father look.

"It is not ridiculous. You left me in Somali to rot. You made me break the heart of the one person I ever really loved." Ziva had started pacing but stopped and placed her palms on the cool steel table. "I am not going anywhere with you. As for home, I'm already here." She looked into his eyes, holding the stare that used to terrify her as a child.

Then she turned and left.

XxXxXxX

"What's he doing?" Tony asked pressing his face to the glass.

"Does he have a cell phone in there?" He asked turning so his cheek was pressed to it, and he was looking at Gibbs.

"Well yeah, we let him in as a guest." Gibbs rose his brows.

"Looks like he's texting someone," Tony pressed his face back to the glass.

"Proly' nuthing he's a busy man DiNozzo." Gibbs stated, although he didn't sound so sure.

"Gibbs, what's that gut feel like?" Tony asked, "because I got a bad feeling, and I wanna know if it's just indigestion." Tony patted his stomach.

"I was hopin' It was just indigestion," Gibbs stated dropping his cup in the trash can before leaving.

XxXxXxX

"Miss Sciuto!" called a young Mediterranean looking man, with a blue cap and a delivery boy shirt. He looked around the lab. Rock music was playing, and various machines were lit up. But the scientist was nowhere to be found. He shrugged and left his dolly, and the brown box it held.

Ziva walked in just as the man left. She rose his eyebrows at him and he pointed to the emblem on his shirt.

"Do I know you?" She asked thinking she remembered the young man from somewhere. He just shrugged and walked into the elevator.

"Abby?" She called as she walked into the lab, she really didn't want to be alone at the moment.

She looked over to the large box, and cocked her head. There was a small label on it. She read it, and smiled, new lab equipment. She reached for her knife and groaned when she remembered she wasn't allowed to bring it into NCIS not being an agent or anything really.

She swept up a pen from Abby's desk and slid down the tape. She unfolded the flaps, and something flashed.

Ziva fell backwards gasping and a white powder filled the room. She stumbled into the desk still gasping unable to get the air into her lungs. The flash had her disoriented but Ziva managed to get to the toxic spill button just outside the lab, before she blacked out.

XxXxXxX

Abby was filling up a caf-pow in the lounge room, when she heard a loud siren like noise. A noise she knew to well, one she had set off a couple times. Her already, paranoid jumpy mind instantly went to her lab, and Ziva.

She dropped her cup, and ran to the door. A few agents had stopped in the hallway. Abby shoved past them heading to the squad room.

"Gibbs," she called when she saw him. Gibbs turned around looking surprised to see her.

"Abs? Why aren't you in your lab?" He gripped her shoulders stopping her from running into him, there was a seriousness to his features as he looked her up and down. Checking for injury. Tony and McGee were looking at her just as bewildered. The siren had stopped.

"What? What? Is that from _my_ lab?" Abby felt her knees shake, why would there be a spill in _her _lab. She hadn't been in there, she hadn't even used anything but her computer all day. The thought from earlier bounced around in her brain.

"_Ziva,"_ she whispered, grabbing onto Gibbs to keep from falling.

"We have to go check! See what happened!" She urged already turning to head for the elevator.

"Abs, that's exactly what we're not supposed to do. But we are going to find out what's going on," he added at Abby's horrified looked.

XxXxXxX

The yellow suits swarmed Abby's lab. Anthrax wasn't something to messed around with.

A few closed the box containing the flash bomb and oh so many spores of the bio weapon. More swept it off of the table, and desks into air tight containers for testing, and disposing of. Others set up the blue parasite killing lamps. Tony would like to hear that they weren't just for show.

XxXxXxX

The doors of the interrogation room that held Eli David burst open. Gibbs was pissed. This was his doing, and he was going to prove it. He had his best probie working on it right now.

"Why'd you do it?" Gibbs asked, irritated that he didn't have a file to slam down in front of the man. They wouldn't let him bring the airtight packages holding the very thing that may be killing this man's daughter right that very moment.

"I do not know what you mean." He gave Gibbs a very bewildered look.

"There was a package delivered to Abby Sciuto's lab today. Guess what was in it." He prompted, his eyebrows thrown up and his mouth tight in a very Gibbs look.

"How would I know? I have been in this box all day!" Eli gave a small chuckle.

"Anthrax! Guess who opened it." He prompted again, anger seeping into his voice.

"Abby Sciuto? You said it was her lab am I correct?" There was an eager apprehension in Eli's voice that gritted at Gibbs.

"Nope." Gibbs waited a minute for it to sink in. "Ziva." That would take a little longer to sink in. Gibbs watched the way his eyebrows went up in shock, then down in worry.

"So why'd you do it? Ziva wouldn't go home with you, so ya' decided to get rid of what was keeping her here?" Gibbs dropped down into the chair. His palms up and his arms thrown open, in a look of confusion and questioning.

"That is ridiculous. I would never!" He shot back harshly, his brow set in an angry frown.

"We got your delivery boy." A look of shock spilled over Eli's face.

"It takes a while to get off the navy base." Gibbs grinned, glad he had gotten him on something.

XxXxXxX

The hospital had an overly sterile feel that Abby hated. It was too bright, she thought, too clean. Why wouldn't they let her see Ziva.

Only first of kin they said. Her first of kin fucking did this to her.

"As soon as we're sure she's clean, and stable," the nurse insisted. While McGee ranted about why this is one of the reasons gay marriage should be legal. That you should be able to be considered first of kin to the person you love. At least have some connection when or if this type of thing happened. Abby had never seen him like this.

Tony grabbed Abby's wrist.

"You're pacing." He stated pulling her to a bench. She sat hugging her knees, her chin resting on them. Rocking slowly. She started tapping her rings together with her hands balled in fists. A nervous habit Ziva had giggled at Abby remembered. She had tried pointing out the fact that Ziva curled her hair around her fingers when she was nervous. But Ziva had retaliated that Abby thought that was cute. The whole little dispute had just ended in kissing.

Abby jumped out of her thoughts when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked over at DiNozzo who had taken a seat on the bench next to her.

"How you holding up?" He asked his thumb starting to do soothing circles on the back of her shoulder.

"It should be me in there." Abby said her chin quivering.

"I don't think Ziva would agree." He replied looking out into the swarming hospital personnel.

"She's a fighter Abs she'll be okay," he added at the look on her face.

"She'll be okay," Abby repeated.

**A/N **Dunnnah! Drama! So next chapter may be the last, unless you want maybe one or two more. Tell me, because, I don't want to draw out more plot if there's no one there to read it. ^^ so tell me, and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Yay for reviews, and thus faster updates.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own no NCIS-ness

Tony jolted awake. He had fallen asleep on the bench next to Abby. He had been up most of the night before and hadn't had a coffee all day. Who could blame him.

Abby wasn't on the bench anymore. Tony jumped up off it, and looked swiftly from side to side, comically. He had been told by Gibbs to keep a close watch on her. They were in the hospital because of an attempt on her life after all.

He had to stay calm, and collected. The DiNozzo way.

He strolled up to the cute nurse behind the counter.

"Excuse me miss." He kicked on his charm, knowing how hard it was to get a nurse's attention in an emergency room, if you weren't visually dying.

"Yes, sir?" She whirled around to face him on her spinney chair.

"I was wondering if Ziva David could be seen now? Tony's fine." He smiled leaning over the counter slightly to see the sea of papers and forms. It was late, it had been a long day. Tony thought of the many times his desk looked like that. The petite blonde, dug through a couple. They seemed to be somewhat organized. The close to toppling piles that is.

"Yes she is, she's in room 14-D. Can I help you with anything else?" She asked with a warm smile. Something Tony admired, he knew how hard it could be to happily deal with people after a long day. Especially at night. Well now that he had the mystery, and fear, of Abby's whereabouts out of the way. He deserved an award he reasoned.

"Actually yes, could you tell me what time you may want a visitor. Possibly one that would take you out to a nice restaurant?" He asked throwing on the mega watt smile, for good measure.

"Oh I don't know," the young woman blushed, obviously not expecting this.

"Maybe a movie? I'm a bit of an expert." Tony stated rising his eyebrows.

"Maybe around 7? You pick the movie, I want to see how much of an expert you are." She rose her own brows. Tony contained a fist pump, he had been a little of his game lately so this was a score.

"I'll be needing a number. You know, emergency contact." He waited while she scribbled the numbers. Loopy with a Veronica hovering above. A little heart dotting her I, she was young. Tony knew it, and he knew Ziva probably wouldn't approve. Oh well.

He folded the paper neatly tucked it in his wallet. Gave Veronica, a wink and a smile, and headed off to 14-D. To make sure the two most important women in his life were safe and sound.

XxXxXxX

He peered in the white room. Abby was sitting on the little chair next to the bed. He could barely see their linked hands in the dark.

Tony focused on Ziva. She looked sickly. It scared him. She had only started to recover from Somali. He focused on the slow, faint rise and fall of her chest. Then up to her face, blank, almost peaceful with sleep. He wondered how much pain she's in. Just then he watched her sleeping body fidget, and cough weakly.

Abby snapped up, from where she was sitting. Leaning against the hospital green chair. Tony watched the two of them a minute longer. The way Abby strokes Ziva's cheek, ghosting her fingers over forehead. Whispering comforting nothings until she settled back into sleep again.

Tony drew a chair up outside the door. Careful not to fall asleep again, he'd hear from Gibbs if he did. More like the back of his head would hear from Gibbs's hand.

XxXxXxX

"Abby?" It came out raspy, and barely audible. Abby jumped up leaning closer to Ziva.

"Hey baby, how're you feeling?" Abby asked reflexively petting Ziva's hair. Letting her fingers trail over her cheek, and down her jaw line.

"Bad...," Ziva attempted to sit up, but quickly gave up, at Abby's hand on her shoulder, and the pain burning in her chest. "What happened?" Ziva managed to get out before erupting into a fit of coughing.

"Hey, hey, don't talk, the doctors said don't talk." Abby whispered still petting her hair.

"Wha-" she started hacking again.

"Hey I'll tell you, don't talk. Save your energy." Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva's shoulders as she coughed. She ran her hands down her back. She wasn't contagious, they had scrubbed her down, and killed every last bit of Anthrax. Now she was squeaky clean, and suffering the after affects of those deadly spores. That's why she hadn't been able to see her for so long.

"There was..., Anthrax in the box." Abby stated and waited for Ziva's response. Her face stayed blank, waiting for more.

"And a flash bomb. Your father sent it," at that Abby's hand got a squeeze. "For me," Abby added more quietly. Abby waited for a response for that. She didn't get one, she just got that blank stare waiting for more.

"Are they going to pin it to him," she managed. This time with no cough. Abby still pressed her finger Ziva's lips.

"I don't know. They caught the delivery boy, but you know better than me how well he can squeak out of these things." Abby had removed her finger and started stroking Ziva's cheek.

They sat there for a minute, content to be together. Then Ziva gave Abby's hand that was in hers a small tug.

"Come here," she commanded in a weak broken voice. Abby moved closer.

"No. Here." She pulled harder, tugging Abby practically onto the bed. Abby got the idea, and crawled onto the small hospital bed next to her broken lover.

The bed was warm with Ziva's body heat trapped under the blankets. It was soft and the sheets were crisp and clean.

Abby wrapped her arm tighter around Ziva. Pulling her closer, resting her face in Ziva's mess of brown curls. She smelled like the soap in the hazard shower, something Abby had become acquainted with in college. Faintly under that there was a scent that purely Ziva. She couldn't lose this, Abby thought. A small twirl of panic in her stomach, because she almost had today, and two other times.

She hugged Ziva closer, curling her fingers in the material of the thin hospital night gown. Ziva closed her fingers over Abby's, and let out a small. "Ssh," her voice shaky.

XxXxXxX

The hospital lights were still glowing bright, outside in the hallway. Tony leaned back in his chair, a cup of coffee in his grip.

"Excuse me sir, I have to ask what you're doing here?" A young nurse asked as she approached. Tony flashed his badge.

"NCIS?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Series, the patient in that room, and the woman that's with her had an attempt on their lives earlier today. Actually yesterday, and I'm their protective detail. But don't tell her, she gets a little touchy when anyone mentions being protected." Tony said looking up from his coffee to smile at her toward the end.

"Alright, I just have to ask." She smiled back and went on her way. Tony slumped back down into his chair trying not to fall asleep.

"Where are you Probie," he grumbled.

XxXxXxX

It was a bright and sunny morning, in the fluorescently lit hospital, and Gibbs was standing with a doctor outside of Ziva's room.

"Well it was a biologically engineered strain. As are most forms of Anthrax used in biological warfare these days. So it took affect faster. But with the help of the antibiotics she's on, and a lot of rest she should get over it very well. Maybe not as quickly as we would hope, because she was still recovering from..." He trailed off looking through the papers on his clip board. "Malnutrition, and wow..," he trailed off again, looking at the extensive damage she had while in Somali.

"She should be fine, she seems like a fighter," the doctor told Gibbs reassuringly as he thought of what was in that file, and how healthy she had looked when he had seen her, other than being unconscious. Before the Anthrax had started to take affect.

"Good," Gibbs grunted nodding to the doctor. In his almost mute Gibbs way.

XxXxXxX

Abby slid one finger down the smooth slope of her lover's jawline. She was in a deep drug induced sleep. She had started coughing in the sleep, and they had put her on morphine.

"Don't wake her," Gibbs said as he strolled in sitting in the chair across from the bed.

"She's zonked out on pain meds, I pretty much can't." Abby replied looking up from Ziva's smooth skin. To Gibbs's piercing eyes. She was laying on her stomach next to Ziva.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. The pure adoration Abby was showing when he walked in. He was happy that his girls had found something like this. Even if it was with each other.

XxXxXxX

"Do you think he'll get out of it Probie?" Tony asked as he stared at the delivery boy who was sitting on the other side of the one way glass.

"Who him? He's only an accessory." McGee replied leaning against the table in the small dark room.

"No, Ziva's father. Do you think he'll get away with it?" Tony asked a seriousness coming about him.

"What I want to say Tony? No I hope he pays dearly. What I really think as an agent, who's been doing this for a while now? Yes, he's very important to Mossad, and they have plenty of lawyers and will be able to dump this on someone else some how." McGee looked up at Tony his eyes full to the brim with emotion.

Tony looked down at his shoes.

"I was hoping it was just me." Tony said before tapping his shoe, and heading out the door.

**A/N** Soooo, Dun dun dunnah! A bit of drama, some fluff, and DiNozzo scored... kind of. They just show him shot down so much it's like, I thought he was a player? Well as you see reviews earn faster updates, so maybe you should tell me how I did? Yes you definitely should.


End file.
